Nellina
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal and human style of 1994 Don Bluth film, "Thumbelina". Cast *Thumbelina - Nellie the Elephant *Prince Cornelius - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Jacquimo - The BFG *Thumbelina's Mother - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Hero the Dog - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Baby Bug - Daniel Witwicky (Transformers G1) *Gnatty - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Lil' Bee - Jimmy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Mrs. Toad - Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Mozo - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Gringo - Kevin (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Grundel - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Berkeley Beetle - Bartok (Anastasia) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mr. Mole - Pacha (The Emeperor's New Groove) *Bumblebee - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Queen Tabithia - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *King Colbert - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Mrs. Rabbit - Lorraine Kelly *Mr. Fox - Angry Video Game Nerd *Mr. Bear - Nostalgia Critic *The Reverend Rat - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Green and Blue Fairies - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Purple and Pink Fairies - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescie Rangers) and Heather (Over the Hedge) Trailer/Transcript *Nellina Trailer Scenes: *Nellina part 1 - Opening Credits/ The Birth of Nellie *Nellina part 2 - "Nellie the Elephant" *Nellina part 3 - "Soon" *Nellina part 4 - The Animals/Nellie meets Orinoco *Nellina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/ Forget Me Nots *Nellina part 6 - Nellie gets Kidnapped *Nellina part 7 - Nellie meets Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle/"On the Road" *Nellina part 8 - Nellie meets The BFG/"Follow Your Heart" *Nellina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Kevin and Ed mocks Danny *Nellina part 10 - Nellie meets Bartok/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Nellina part 11 - Jimmy, Dee Dee and Daniel Tries to Save Nellie/Poor Nellie *Nellina part 12 - The BFG ask for Direction/Orinoco searches for Nellie/Bartok and Danny's Plan *Nellina part 13 - The BFG asks for more direction/Orinoco gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Nellina part 14 - Nellie meets Chicha *Nellina part 15 - Nellie and Chicha meets Pacha/"Sun" *Nellina part 16 - Pacha's Tunnel/Pacha's Proposal *Nellina part 17 - Danny's Next Plan *Nellina part 18 - "Marry the Mole" *Nellina part 19 - Nellie sees The BFG *Nellina part 20 - Jimmy, Dee Dee and Daniel saves Orinoco *Nellina part 21 - The Wedding/Danny and Bartok crashes the Wedding *Nellina part 22 - Happy Endings *Nellina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Gallery: Nellie.jpeg|Nellie the Elephant as Thumbelina Orinoco05.jpeg|Orinoco as Prince Cornelius Char_120587.jpg|The BFG as Jacquimo Miss-Kitty-west263.jpg|Miss Kitty as Thumbelina's Mother Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg|Dale as Hero the Dog Char 3306.jpg|Daniel as Baby Bug Dee_Dee's_Appearance_(1995-2000).jpg|Dee Dee as Gnatty Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy).jpg|Jimmy as Li'l Bee Lois_Einhorn.jpg|Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle as Mrs. Toad Ed.png|Ed as Mozo Kevin.jpg|Kevin as Gringo Tourettes-Guy1.jpeg|Danny as Grundel Bartok.png|Bartok as Berkeley Beetle Chicha.jpg|Chicha as Mrs. Fieldmouse Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|Pacha as Mr. Mole Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Bumblebee Madame cholet season 1 and 2.jpg|Madame Cholet as Queen Tabitha Womble-tobermory.jpg|Tobermory as King Colbert Lorraine 2871758b.jpg|Lorraine Kelly as Mrs. Rabbit AVGN.jpeg|Angry Video Game Nerd as Mr. Fox Nostalgia Critic.jpg|Nostalgia Critic as Mr. Bear Edd.jpeg|Edd as The Reverned Rat Category:Thumbelina Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Disney and Sega Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof